hanazuki_full_of_treasures_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gracekim12/Rinazuki
Rinazuki She's one of the first batch of moonflowers Little Dreamer made before Kiazuki created her group. She was look out for Kiazuki's group, Moonzuki might have a connection to when she was given a the opperunity to choose her gender as soon as she was 'born'. She appears in Hanazuki and The new Moonflower . She is non-binary but with a female appearance as she uses both they and she prounons. Appearance:a tall figure with black and grey petal 'hair' with white underneath in a short ponytail with a white jasmine flower growing out of their head and blue eyes wearing a black and white sleeve-less top and black shorts with white trimmings, black sandals, a white bracelet on their right arm and pale skin. History: (I'll be editing her history more soon) This is what i've got so far.... A long time ago, Rinazuki was one of the first moonflowers to be created just as the Big bad emerged like a virus in the galaxy. Little Dreamer was known to the first few moonflowers as their ‘creator’. They weren’t quite sure where he came from or what he was but all they knew was that he was always asleep, he mumbled his words so any living things that managed to hear would have to repeat what he said loud enough for everyone to understand and named every moonflower after he creates them. When Rinazuki emerged, Little Dreamer was extra curious about her as he had put extra care with her seed in particular. She was going to be the first to stand out among the crowd as having the extra ability to choose what they would like to identify as compared to the other moonflowers at that moment. Rinazuki looked around on her moon and saw mini dragons each a different colour that represented an emotion just like the Hemkas. Little Dreamer gave her an ice cream treasure and told her to grow it. “Wait! Can you at least tell me my name first?” she called out. Little Dreamer mumbled something which a nearby mountain creature overheard before he sped off. “He said ‘Rinazuki’” The mountain repeated. “Oh, thanks mountain creature” Rinazuki replied. ‘Do I have a role to play here?’ she wondered. Then she saw a note on the floor. ‘Choose who you wish to be: a he, a she or a they. You may pick two if you wish’ was what it said. Rinazuki thought hard and felt something tingle when she hovered one hand over ‘She’ and the other hand over ‘They’ and put both hand down onto the ground of those two options. A light emitted from the ground and engulfed her as her default appearance that was much like Hanazuki’s changed to her current appearance with two wrist bands. Her top now had a faint pink and white circle logo in the middle. The dark green dragon went up to Rinazuki after she was back on the ground and offered to relax with her in their language. “Sure, I feel at ease since I know who I am now” Rinazuki replied as she began to glow dark green on her clothes and hair which made the treasure glow. She sat up, took out the treasure and threw it a metre away from her. Then the treasure melted away to reveal a dark green mellow treasure tree, the first of many! Time past as Kiazuki assembled Garlandians to help other moonflowers in need from the Big Bad. “Can I help you with your team?” Rinazuki asked. “You can be the scout and guide for us ok? Yumi is the next moonflower on our help list” Kiazuki replied. “Wish us luck!” Maroshi cried. Maroshi's skin is tanned compared to the other known moonflowers, with two linear marks each cheek and a white triangle on his chest. His hair is blue and the flower is short and round. He has two white bands on his arms. He wears a pair of green trunks with a hula hoop around his waist and he is topless and barefooted like Hanazuki. He and Kyoshi rode off on his space surfer-board while Kiazuki used her space surfer ship to travel to the next moon. Rinazuki helped with a lot of missions behind the scene until Kiazuki’s moon was struck by the big bad and was unable to grow anymore treasure trees so she stopped contact with the others. Then eventually progress with the group stopped. After that, Rinazuki’s moon had less visitors but she gained more wisdom with time and kept trying to find other moonflowers to help even though Kiazuki wasn’t contacting anyone anymore. She kept trying till this very day….. Category:Blog posts Category:OC Category:Moonflowers